


Morning Conferences

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Meddling Bat, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman counsels Superman and Green Arrow concerning their proteges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Conferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damos/gifts).



Batman generously scooped sugar into his coffee, and then sat one side of the table with an unreadable face. Superman had a glass of milk next to him already, while Green Arrow had a steaming hot cup of tea. The wrinkling of his nose as he sipped it told the other two that this was not a self-made choice, but rather something he was indulging his son on.

"So, Bats, we're here." Ollie leaned back so he could prop his feet up on the table, earning a rebuking glare from the Big Boy Scout. "Why's that again?"

The Dark Knight spared the Emerald Archer a baleful look beneath the cowl. "Your boys are affecting my protégés efforts to aid my mission."

"My boys? Roy and Connor?" The archer looked indignant.

"I think my presence implies one of yours and mine," Superman followed up, leaning over the table. "My bet would be Roy. Connor is too quiet to be a Arrow." Ollie spluttered into his tea as he was about to sip it, and furiously wiped off his curling mustachios. 

"You are correct, Clark. Kon-El's influence and interest in Tim is quite distracting while the boy is so impressionable. And Roy's impact on Dick over the years…." He gave a harsh sigh. "There have been numerous incidents, Oliver, that the boys could have avoided if your former sidekick was a little less unstable."

"Unstable?! Now just wait a flippin' minute, Bats," Ollie began. "My boy's not the one who almost started an interplanetary war by marrying a princess of another world who happened to be betrothed."

"A situation that you have blown all out of proportion," Batman said smoothly. "Whenever Roy and Dick have contact for more than an hour, chaos ensues. As this does not seem to be the pattern with Dick's other liaisons, I must point the fault at Roy."

"You're being unfairly judgmental," Superman said, stepping in while Ollie blustered, trying to find the right words to refute the Dark Knight. "Dick's a fine young man, a good leader to his teams over the years, but not without his own flaws."

"Flaws that Roy seems to exacerbate." Batman then turned his attention to Big Blue. "As for Kon-El's influence on Tim, you need to tell him to stop toying with Tim's emotional state."

"Toying?!" Now Superman was the one on the defensive, while Ollie just stared in surprise at the cajones Batman really had. "Kon has been a loyal friend to his former and current teams, to include Tim, even when you would not let Tim share his identity!" Superman retorted.

"He's got you there, Bats. Your damn paranoia that you force on your kids," Ollie chuckled. He was getting his temper in check as he privately thought about all the wild things Roy and Dick had done over the years. He figured some of them had even evaded the big scary Bat's knowledge.

Batman sipped his coffee silently until Superman fidgeted and Ollie huffed loudly. "Look, Bats, I'll admit Roy can be rough on people…I even take the blame for it," Ollie said. "But why bring us here and give us the lecture?"

Superman suddenly smiled, perking up and moving out of his defensive stance. "Worried about your boys, Bruce? Is that what this is all about?"

The Dark Knight stood, to go refresh his coffee in a swirl of cape. "Merely concerned about their welfare as it affects their battle readiness." Ollie's burst of laughter, and Superman's chuckling told him he was not believed. He let a small smile touch his lips before turning back with the stoic mask in place.

"Brucie, I'll pass a friendly piece of advice Roy's way," Ollie said, standing and putting his cup by the sink.

"And I'll check up on Kon… see if he's going through that awkward 'crush' stage," Superman managed, still chuckling as he washed his own glass. "Be safe, Bruce." He gripped Batman's shoulder in passing, walking out with Ollie as they both chuckled over Batman's methods.

The Dark Knight smiled again; the boys would get a good visit from their mentors, and he had managed to get the archer and Superman talking like the old days. His mission for the day was done, successfully.


End file.
